


[Edit] Come what may

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Edit, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: And there’s no mountain too high, no river too wideSing out this song and I’ll be there by your sideStorm clouds may gather and stars may collideBut I love youI love you until the end of timeCome what mayCome what mayI will love you- Come What May - Moulin Rouge





	[Edit] Come what may

  
  
  
  



End file.
